The Black Rose, and The Dragon of Darkness Flame
by Jessi Riddle
Summary: What happens when Karama's mother falls in love with Harry's godfather They have a daughter that is in love with Hiei Jagansai. Also she find Potter to be a pest but she and her peers reluctantly help Harry and the trio
1. Introductions Please

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die.

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Japan 12 Years ago

Shuichi Pov

I watch mother and her new husband talk as I play. I find it is intresting the man seem to love her I wonder if he truely accepts me? I play with my toy car as mother turns to me and smiles.

"Shuichi are you alright son?" mother says as I look at her and give a gentle nod"Good boy, Sirius I think we should tell Shuichi our news"

"Are you sure Shiori? I do not know if Shuichi desires to be taken to England my dear?"Sirius says as I arch a brow slowly

"Why are we going"I ask as mother looks at me and sighs

"We are to live with Sirius as I am married to him and soon you will be an older brother"Mother says

"Shuichi do you think that you would like to be a big brother?" Sirus asks as I nod

"I do wish to be a big brother"I explain as look at Sirius I notice he is a descent man.

"Good we will come back to Japan on holidays Shuichi"Mother says

"We leave when?" I ask

"This weekend"Sirius says as he ruffles my hair

The weekend 12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius pov

I smile as I lead my new wife Shiori and stepson Shuichi to my family home my father is dead. Regalus , and mother remain. I see Kreacher is glaring at me as I notice mother is annoyed. She looks at me and seems to reguard Shiori briefly.

"So is she a pureblood?"Mother asks as I glare at her

"I am a halfblood Mrs. Black"Shiori says as I note Shuichi clings to Shiori.

"The boy? Is he yours"Mother spat as I shook my head no

"I see so you have a stepson, what are your names?"Mother inquires

"I am Shiori , my son is Shuichi "Shiori explains

"Intresting, does the boy show signs of magic? And is it true she is expecting?"Mother asks as She studies Shuichi

"He is still young yet but has potential. Shori is carrying my child not that it is"I say as Shori calms Shuichi who look as at Kreacher andtilts his head

"Mama is that an oni?"Shuichi asks as I notice Shori laughs

"No Shuichi, that is an Elf"I explain as mother smiles and softens abit

"I take it you do not have many elves where you come from?" Mother asks walking over to Shuichi smiling as if he were her own.

"No. ma'am" Shucichi says he looks at me with his gentle emerald eyes

"I am to introduce them to my friends mother"I explain as Regalus enters the room he looks at me and rols his eyes for a moment than sees my wife and stepson.

"Sirius you actually Settled down?'Regalus asks

The boy is my adopted son actually Regalus."I say as Shuichi wraps his arms around my leg.

"I see what is your name little man?"Regalus asks Shuichi

"Shuichi Minamino is my name"Shuichi says"Hello"

"Hello Shuich,I am Regalus Black"Regalus says adding"call me Reggie"

I watch as my mother and brother accept my stepson and wife. I'll take them to visit my friends as well I notice that Shori is talking to mother. I smile as Regalus looks at Shuichi. I decide to send a few owls out to my peers to inform them I am married and to have a child and I adopted a son.

"Sirius, do you paln to reamin with us are will you return to Japan?" Mother asks

"We shall remain mother"I say as I hold Shori close as Shuichi looks up at us smiling.

I notice Regalus is smiling"So I am an uncle to be or is Shuichi offical your adopted son?"He says

"I adopted Shuichi I plan to treat him as my own but I will let him remember his biological father"I say as I notice my brother nod.

"I am to be a brother"Shuichi says as he looks at Regalus who chuckles

"I see lad when is that to happen"Regalus says he looks toward Shori and I

"By March."I say as I look at Shori smiles

We head out after an hour with my family to see James and Lily Potter. I smile as Shori speaks to Shuichi softly. I look at them and smile as I arrive at Godric Hallow I see James smiling.

"Padfoot I can not believe that you found someone"James says as Lily pookes him "What Lily I mean Sirius is a notrious bachelor"

"James-san please Sirius is a gentleman"Shori says kissing my cheek as Lily arches a brow

"I wonder what Mooney would think"James continues than stops"Hello who is this lad?"

"Shuichi my stepson I adopted him. Shuichi meet the Potters James and Lily. James please try not to corrupt my son" I explain as Shori shakes Lily's hand and smiles at James.

"Sorry we could not attend your wedding I was not told when it took place"Lily says putting her hands on her hips

"Lily I told you in the letter we eloped. My mother is being civil amasingly as is Reggie"I explain.

"Ah I see I think you will be happy." Lily says as Suichi looks at her

"Hello"Shuichi says looking at Lily with intrest"I am Shuichi"

"I am Lily Shuichi so you are Sirius's new son?" Lily asks

"Uh-huh"Shuichi say looking at Lily with wide eyes.

I smile as my friends tell me the Order has learned the Dark Lord in gaining power and they are going to need allies in fighting him. I nod as I look at them and than Shori

"Naturally I will help, Shori I understand if you wish to remain with the children"I say as I notice Shori looks at me

"Sirius you would risk your life to fight this Dark Lord?"Shori says"I can not lose another husband, Shuichi will be besdie himself our child will not have a father."

Shori gave me a look as Shucihi seems to notice the shift of his mother's mood he gives me a look before he turns and pouts at me.

"You would leave Otousan(father)?' Shucichi says as I turn and look at him and sigh deeply

"I would never leave you for long Shuichi and If I ever leave you I will do my hardest to come back to see my family you are my world."I explain as James chuckles abit

"Boy has you on a short lease eh Padfoot?"James taunts

"Shut it Prongs my son is allowed to talk to me of his concerns maybe when you have a kid you will understand"I retort.

October 30 One Year Later

Sirius Pov

I find out that the Order must protect The Potters and Longbottoms I notice Shori is nervous I will grow obssessed with my work. I however can not let my family fall to Voldemort.

"Otousan, why do you need to leave us? Is it because Uncle James and Aunt Lily and Cousin Harry are in trouble?"Shuichi asks as I kneel and look at him

"Son I must go check and see what I can do to help my friends Watch mother and your sister alright?"I say as Shuciuchi nods

I kiss my wife and daughter goodbye I know that I will be in the meeting for a while. I arrive to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoeinix.

"Sirius how is the family?" Remus asks as I smile"Shuichi enjoys the role of older brother"

"Fine, Mooney"I retort as I listen to the plans we have to Protect the Longbottoms and Potters.

Molly Weasley looks at me as I smile."Yes Molly?" I ask

"How is your daughter Siria?"Molly says as she seems to busy herself making tea

"Rather curious and she is very sweet. I admit mother and I are talking now that she is a grandmother."I explain the truth is mother rather I be a deatheather but she loves Siria.

'"So it seem it is that way with all children I would think"Dumbledore says smiling his all knowing smile. I nod as he tells us what is to happen with the Order

"So we are to trust that he is attacking tommorow?"I ask

"Yes if we are careful he will not find the Potters or Longbottoms and wecan try to defeat him"Dumbledore says

I return home and decide my family needs me I check on my brother Regalus and see he is in the safehouse Dumbledore arranged for him to stay in. I return home to feel Shuichi hug me I smile as he looks at me with his emerald green eyes I kneel down by him and hug him as he gives me a picture he was coloring.

"So how were the kids while Iwas gone Shori"I ask as Shuchi giggles."You are a good boy Shuichi you know that?"

"Yes I do otousan"Shuichi says as he hums to himself'

I look in on Siria and see her smiling she is so small yet for a year old she looks rather cute. I find it curious James has a son that is Siria's age the boy is named Harry.

"Hello, poppet daddy's home"I say as Siria looks up smiling"I will see that noone hurts you I promise"

I find out that I will not keep this promise. The next day I lose my best freinds and I find that I want revenge. I will end up in Azkaban my brother will move to Japan with my wife and children and take HAarry with them so that he is safe.


	2. Life in Japan

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die. Also Siria is also is given some powers of Karama after she is sick.

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

11 years ago 12 Grimauld Place

Dumbledore Pov

I drop off the young Potter of to Sirius Black's home I find his wife Shori Minamino Black is home. I follow her inside and see the Regalus Black is playing with the children of Sirius Black well the stepson and daughter. I notice that Walburga Black is also present. She gives me a dirty look as I walk over to Shoir.

"Where is Sirius?"I inquire as I see Shori look off as she looks at me with annoyance

"Last we saw him he was off to help you,Albus"Shori says as I notice Regalus looks at me with annoyed look

'Trying to get my brother killed are we Dumbledore"Regalus says as his mother approches holding Siria Black, Sirius's daughter. I smile at the child as I decide to expalin the situation.

"I am sure Sirius will show up. I am bringing young Harry Potter here surely you heard what has happened to the Potter's"I say as I notice many of the Black household dislike me.

"So it seems I hope Sirius returns"Shori says as Walburga pats her shoulder.

"Dumbledore leave the boy and go you brought enough trouble to my family"she says as Ia notice she looks as if she wants to hex me.

"Wulburga I shall do so I hope you treat young Harry well"I reply as I leave I wonder how Harry's life will be.

8yrs Later Japan

Meeting Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei and Kawubara.

Siria Pov

I read a letter from Uncle Reggie he is in England still he is really great my father is in Azkabahn thanks to the fact people think he is why my godbrother's parents are dead. Voldemort killed them. I find it annoying my dad is not around cause Harry's parents are dead. I tolerate him but I adore my big brother Shuichi. I am walking to a movie."Stay close those fools may crash into us."Shuichi says as Harry looks at the boys

"Brother are they trying to kill each other?"Harry asks

"I do not know Harry"I say as Shuichi laughs.

"Take it back Urameshi I will pound you to a pulp" Kuwababraa red haired babbon faced boy says

"No way you are a flipping moron Kuwabara" Urameshi the other boy in a green uniform says

The two start to pumel each other as if they are in a death match. I am actually nervous they will kill themselves

"Pardon me if you two would be so kind as the cease your follishness my siblings and I are trying to get to the train to go to Cinema"Shuichi says

"What? Kawubara do you know them?'Urameshi says

"No all though the girl is cute, Hiya"Kuwabara says

"You will refrrian from hitting on my sister sahe is not intrested in boys she is nine"Shuichi says

"Yeah she does not like to be bothered we will fight you"Hary says as Shuichi cuffs him

"No, Harry we are better than that. Besides mother would not want us to soil our uniforms"Shucichi says as he rakes his long hair

"Huh the kid in spectcles is strange looking he's a foriegner"Urameshi says

"The girl is a hottie"Kuwabara says

"SHUT UP! I do not want a babboon faced spaz talking to me please!" I shout as Harry and Shuicihi exchange a look

"Oh no they are doomed"Harry says as Shucihi nods I look at my brothers with a glare

"I did not need comments from the peanut gallery"I say as I crack my knuckles and look at the boys."I swear I do not fight unless I am annoyed and you had to go flirt with me"

I punch Urameshi in the face he looks dumbstruck as I turn to Kuwabara I kick him in the jewels and than pick up my things and look at my brothers as the boys gasp for air. I turn looking over my shoulder and giggle as if it was nothing to it.

"Next time think before you speak boys. By the way I am Siria Black may be we can be peers you amuse me."I say

Harry and Shuichi look at each other as we head to school Shuichi makes a face. I realize he is keeping a secert he is good at hiding things from mom and Harry but I can read him like a book.

"Harry see if the train is coming."I say as Harry nods he walks ahead

"Shuichi-Kun what is up?"I asks as my brother narrows his eyes"You are hiding something tell me"

"Well, I am to go to a British boarding school in September, you know cause you, Harry, and I are different"Shuichi says

Harry rushes back as I nod I know Harry loves having us as family even if we are not blood siblings Harry is always true and loyal. Harry hugs me I look at himarching a brow

"What was that there Harrrry-chan"I ask as Harry looks at me smirking

"I am making sure you are still okay because mtoher is going to be livid if she finds out you fought again" Harry says as I playfully punch him.

"You gonna tell?"I ask as Shuichi whistles I look at him"Shuichi-kun please do not tell mother" I plead as he smiles

"Oh we can blackmail our sister Shucihi-kun"Harry says

"The question is what should she do to have the secert kept?"Shucichi replies as he tilts his head.

So that is how I ended up tracking down Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara to appologize. I was sure I would do fine but along the way I ran into an intresting young demon only at the time I thought he was another kid. I learned he knew my older brother's demonic self I knew about the fact Shuichi was a demon because I saw him leave one night hen he thought mom Harry and Iwere alseep. He is known as Yoko Karama. I also learned later this day I was sick and that only the marrow of a sibling could save me. but for now how I met Hiei.

"Ahhh, the angry girl, Shizuru help."Kuwabara says as Harry and Shucihi seem to laugh from a distance.

"Uhm, yes about that I am so sorry"I extend a hand as Kuwabara.

"Kazuma she is sorry you also should not upset a girl what did you do she is smaller than you how did she beat you up" Shizuru says smoking a cigarette I wonder if she was born smoking

"She hit me in my balls damn it"Kazuma says as I look at him and growl

"I do not think you metioned tyou were ogling me stupid boy"I spat as Shizuru laughs

"I see no problem it is ok, I take it you wish to befriend my litte brtoher?" She asks

"I suppose is that a good idea Shizuru-kun?"I ask as Kazumma looks at his sister

"He is annoying but a good boy"she says ruffling Kazuma's hair I nod.

"Later Kazu"I say as Kazuma blushes I laugh taking my brothers by the arms. We head to Yususke's house which Kazuma pointed out.

"I think we are lost this place is deplorable"Shuichi states pooking garbage out of the way of the door.

"I wonder who lives here"Harry asks as we play jaken(rock, paper, sisscors) to detrmine who knocks. I win I glare daggers at my brothers as I knock

"We do not want anything you are selling...Oh it is you Siria right?" Yusuke says as I see a tissue up his nose

"Yusuke who is there" a voice asks

"No one mom go back to sleep. Look what do you want my mom is sick"Yusuke says as I notice a strong smeel of booze.

"I just wanna say sorry I see your busy Look I wil go I just want to say want to be friends?" I as as Yusuke nods looking at Harry and Shuichi

"Fine but it was all Kuwabara's fault it is his fault he thinks he is a better fighter than me" Yusuke says

"Whatever look I got to go my brothers promised to take me to see Blood Battle"I say as Yusuke smirks

"You are seeing that movie but it is rated Pg13 how are you?" Yusuke asks

"We have ways of getting our way"I say as I turn to my brothers they give me a look.

I followed my brothers to the train leaving behond Yusuke as I chuckled we were actually going to see some film called Nightmare Before Chirstmas. I stop to tie my showe Harry andShucichi go ahead. I feel eyes one me I lookup to see a boy my age at least I think he is. I smile as the boy looks at me.

"So you are the little sister he speaks so highly of. I do not see what is special of you. Prehaps some spirit powers and use of magic but..."He trials off"You are normal"

"Who are you and what do you mean by that statement?"I ask as the boy seems to look at me and analyze me

"A friend of Kurama or Shuichi as he calls himself in his human form. I am Hiei, but it does not mean we are freinds you amuse me iis all I saw the fight earlier intresting moves" Hiei says

"I see so you insult everyone you met Hiei?"I ask as I add"You seem to be full of yourself want to fight?"I say as I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Do not little sister he is stronger than he appears."Shucihi says telling me and Harry to head home.

"But Shucihi the movie"Harry says as I elbow him"Ow that hurt."

"Understood, Shuichi" I say saluting him as Hiei appears in front of us looking at Harry with an amused look

"You are scared of the girl why I wonder?" Hiei asks as Harry sputters as he points to me

"Are you blind? Siria has a black belt in the martial arts not to metion Shuichi taught her how to fight like him more or less. I can fight sort of"Harry looks off "I am a red belt."

"Really now boy? Hmmmm maybe I will fight you girl, Siria is it?"Hiei says as I nod loking at Hiei with wonder.

"I could fight I enjoy a challenge. You seem worthy"I retort as Hiei looks at me tilting his head I swear he seems like a character out of history

"Really girl try me than" Hiei says as he gives me a look over"Come on Princess!"

"Princess... Princess"I shout as I growl Shuichi's eyes widen as Harry looks confussed. I run toward Hiei I notice a movment I try to track it I jab, kick, thrust,flip and roll I make contact and look in his eyes as Hiei smirks. He holds up his hands as if to say I give I tilt my head and look at him but before I get up Hiei turns and is on top looking at me.

"How can you track me? I am a Demon?"He whispers as I look at Shuichi than back at Hiei with the Black smirk as Shucih calls it

"Magic "I joke as I really do not know how I can track people I always could. I get up and look off thinking about my dad in Azkaban I sing softly as Harry mutters I pause.

"Is that fool your blood brother Karama?"Hiei asks as he eyes Harry with annoyance. Harry glares back at Hiei.

"I am is godbrother if you want to know Siria's dad is my godfather. She sings only if she thinks of him or is sad."Harry says.

"SHU IT UP!" I say as I takew off and hide in my favorite part of a nearby park the swings. I notice Hiei followed me Harry and Shucichi are fighting where we left them.

"He was foolish to revel a secert. Why do you not fight him?"Hiei asks as I look at Hiei and let out a laugh

"I am constantly fighting Harry, his parents were murdered by some psycho named Lord Voldemort, he is supposedly dead but... some think he will return like my Uncle Reggie.'I smile wider

"I take it you are close to this Reggie? "Hiei asks as I narrow my eyes

"Why you writing my life story, first you insult me than you are nice are you mental?"I ask as Hiei chuckles

"I suppose bieng a demon and all I am supposed to be all evil?"Hiei points out"Look I suck at making friends if you are Karama's sister you must have skills most do not."

"I see do you have family Hiei?"I ask as I add"You do not have to tell me"

"No it is a perfectly honest question I have a sister Yukina she is missing I intend to find her she is my twin"Hiei explains as I arch a brow. We talk for a while and find that we get along

"I worry though brother is going to this British boarding school I will miss him"I explain as Hiei seems to nod

"So tell him to not go"Hiei explains as we eat Ice cream I see my brothers following behind

"We have company"I say as Hiei nods. Harry rushes up to me looking at me as he pants I roll my eyes wodnering what he could possibly want.

"Do...You... Like... Hiei?"Harry pants as I grab his shirt and pull him close

"Not your concern little man"I shout as I throw him against a wall. Shucihi helps Harry up and cuffs me.

"Appologize, Now" he scolds as I give the puppy eyes "No say sorry to Harry or I will tell mother."

"Tell me what?"Mother says as we realize we are outside our home.

"Uhm, That I love you alot mommy"I say as Hiei laughs before nodding to mother

"Mrs. Black, I am Hiei a friend of Shuichi's"Hiei says"Also now a peer of Siria"

"I did not think other children played with Siria she can be ...awkward"Mom says as Shucihi and Harry laugh.

"Mother I just find most my age annoying"I say as Harry laughs harder I glare

"Harry that is enough"Mother says looking at Hiei"Would you like to join us for dinner Hiei?"

"No I must go I will return another time pehaps. Shucihi, Siria goodbye. Harry behave"Hiei says

I looked at my mother and smiled that was when I blacked out. Shuichi caught me thankfully. I looked in his eyes before falling I do not know why but he seemed worried.

Harry pov

I watch as my adoptive brother holds my adoptive sister. Siria may joke around and fight with me but I know she cares about me she will let me finish her snacks and paly games with me. I know she hates thunder storms and can not swim she fears she will drown. I hold my adoptive mothers hand as we wait in the hospital. While we wait Regalus Black appears he is Siria's uncle. I remember when we lived in England we moved her after the death of Siria's grandmother the house was full of painful memories. Regalus takes Shori's Hand as I look at Shuichi he seems to be in deep thought.

"Is it my fault that Siria is sick?"I ask as everyone spins to see my face .

"Harry I do not think you made Siria sick."Shori says as she holds my hand. Shuichi looks haunted

"She was slower than usual I should of noticed, Harry maye be it is my fault. I am a horrid older brother"Shucihi says

"Boys it is not your fault. Shori I fear it is likely Siria is just sick it happens to everyone you know but I think we should take her to a wizarding hospital."Regalus says

"But she rarely gets sick and when she does it is like a cold"I say as Regalus looks at me

"Harry be quiet, Siria is right you are a pain at time"Suchi says as I get up and look out a window.

I see Yusuke and Kazuma walking with Shizuru. I also see a figure by her room is that Hiei?

"Hey where is she We saw the ambulance and wanted to see Siria"Yusuke shout as Kuzama pushes him

"Boys who are you and what do you want?"Shori asks as I walk over and introduce our new peers

"They are Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwbara friends we made earlier today."I say as I look at Shuichi

"I will see if the nurse will let us in mother"Shuichi says

I watch as Yusuke and Kazuma argue with each other. Regalus seprates them as Shizuru tells Kazuma off Yusuke looks at me.

"You ok Harry?" he asks

"I am worried we had a fight and she was annoyed at me." I say as I wonder if my sister will die.

"I am sure she is okay"Yusuke says

I nod as we watch Shucichi coming with a slight smile

"It seems we can see Siria but only two at a time" Shucihi says

Hiei pov

I do not why a human makes me worry so she is Karama's sister thorught his human mother. I watch as the doctors and nurses fuss over her. I see two morons fighting as they enter the hospital I hope they do nto disturb my friend Siria. few humans are brave. I do not find Siria stupid as she was able to track me. I liked the flavored snow she got me. I hop on her windowsill when it is clear.

"Boo"I say as she smiles I look at her.

"Hiei you better be careful, the doctor says got a form of bone cancer if Shucihi is a match I will be out of her in a few months" Siria says fake smiling

"Do not do that it looks wrong. I like your true smile"I say wondering what the devil is wrong I am cetain it is nothing

"Awe you worried Hiei-kun"Siria says in a baby voice

"Maybe I just was seeing you were safe if the fox lost you he would not be well."I retort

"Right, how do you know Shuichi, or Karama as demons call him"Siria says

"We knew each other in Maki realm"I say

Soon I tell her a few stories I listen for thehumans as I do I find it fun to have a freind that does not wish to kill me or treat me different

"So besides your mother Harry and the fox who are waiting for you?"I ask lookin at her hazel eyes wich have a hint of gray I notice she is half Japanese.

"Mosy likely uncle Reggie, his real name is Regalus he is my father's little brother. He taught me all of music, art, and my joy of painting among other things"Siria looks offas I wonder what she means

"I think I would one day meet your Uncle oh do you know to morons that are fighting want ot see you?"I ask

"Oh Yusuke and Kuzama? I huess they saw the ambulance"Siria makes a face

"I can not believe you like them the one looks alright but the other looks like a beast"I say as I roll my eyes

"Hiei I do not mock your friends do I ?" Siria says

"Well...you do not know them "Counter.

I leave as I sense humans appraoch I kiss Siria on the cheek and say"Do not think that means anything I am worried is all"

Regalus pov

I pace these ruddy muggle healers are useless I see that the Potter brat is devoted to mey neice as if they are siblings. Shucihi is her brother not Potter. I swear I would ship him to the closest blood relative. I heard Sirius mention Lily had a sister once. I see Shiro is a basketcase I give her a hug if Sirius learns of this he will try to escape Azkaban. I know it was bad when mother died but if Siria dies I will loose it. Finally we can see Siria.

"Hello, poppet how are you doing"I ask as I swear I saw someone out the window and we are on the third floor.

"Uncle Reggie! I am ok" Siria says as Inotice a smirk that is so like Sirius's

"I told you it is Regalus love, but I will allow uncle Reggie as you are my favorite girl"I reply

"Why only me?"Siria asks as her eyes narrow

"Because you are special love"I smile I find it fun to talk to my niece

"Uncle did you really work for the dark lord?" Siria asks

"Why would you ask that dearest?"I say"I did but someone made me see the light saddly Gramma still liked his believes but never the less adored you."

"I remember me and you were with you" Siria frowns at the memory of mothe'rs passing Shori had taken Harry and Shuichi to a spoerts even Siria had a cold I looked after her.

"So what is Hogwarts like will Shuichi like it? What house suits him" Siria asks as she eats a bland looking pudding

"Well it was a great school when I attened. I was a Slytherin, your father was a Gryffindor . I know your mother went to a school in france not sure which. Well prehaps Shucihi will be a Ravenclaw. I do hope you are a Slytherin most all the family has been but your father."I explain

Soon after Siria lays to sleep I arrange for the family to move to England. I see that Harry gets in touch with his living family under Shoris supervison. I notice Shuichi remains at Siria's side. I swear he is devoted to the family I see how Sirius adopted the boy as his own.

"Shucihi you need to go to bed lad"I say"You start Hogwarts soon. I am glad we went shopping already."I say as the boy seems distracted . I turn to see why, a boy is standing across the street from 12 Grimmald place, noone can see this house that is muggle.

"Well it seems he followed us"Shuichi says

"Who?"I ask

"Hiei Jagansai he is a freind and he is different"Shucichi says.

I wonder what the boy wants and what different Shucihi meant.


	3. Family

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by Sirius. So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria Until he is9. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die. Also Siria is also is given some powers of Karama after she is sick.

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Harry pov

I watch Siria as she talks to a painting in the front hall. I swear it is strnge that she calls the woman grandmother. I see Shuichi is talking to someone in the doorway while Regalus and mom Shiori are fighting. I notice Regalus does not like me. He imedately made sure Siria was seperated from me. I swear adults are werid.

"Shiori he is why my brother is in Azkaban. I bloody well know he was checking to see if the brat was alive. Now Siria is not even sure she knows Sirius I mean she recalls him but she needs her father"Regalus says as Shiori seems to agree.

"Harry are you spying on my uncle and mother?" Siria says suddenly as she reamins by the painting that calls me a flithy halfblood.

"I am not"I say as I try to hide the truth I swear I am not easdroping I am bored.

"Bollicks" Reagalus Black says as he looks at me"I saw you boy this is why we will send you to your mother's sister"

"But I love it here let me stay please"I beg

I feel a tugging on my shirt and turn to see that Hiei boy looking at me. I shudder as he gives me a foul look. I notice his eyes seem to glow.

"Fool, if Regalus and Shiori desire you to go to your true family than off you go." Hiei says

"Hiei be nice"Siria said as she tilts her head slowly as I notice a smile on her face.

"Yes, Princess" Hiei says as he saunters over to the painting of Mrs. Black.

"What are you boy?" the painting asks Hiei as the boy demon gives a look

"I am a freind of Shuichi and Siria's ma'am, I am a bieng of great power and will never harm my peers. I also tolerate the Potter boy"Hiei explains as the picture of Mrs. Black nods

"So you are the one my son Regalus spoke of that amuses my only granddaughter."Mrs Black says"Good I wondered if you were a flithy muggle."

I feel an arm around my shoulder and see Shuichi look at me"Harry look we will visit you do not worry it is just mother can not have three children in the house now."Shucihi smiles

"It is not fair just because I have an aunt elsewhere I am to leave the family."I say as I look around"I am part of the family"

I notice Siria is not in the room nor is Shiori. I see Regalus looking at me tapping his foot."Boy we must leave Siria is to recover from her blood and bone cancer."

"She will do well in St. Mungo's won't she?"I ask as I notice Shuichi is shaking his head as Hiei chuckles to himself

"She will boy however you are to return to your true family. I am sure my brother would not mind you going to your true family" Regalus says

So that is how we ended up driving to number 4 Privet Drive. I had all my belongings and I noticed that Siria was now reading and listening to Hiei talking. I notice that Shuichi is watching me and I look at him with wild wonder as if he is staring in my soul.

Petunia Pov

I notice the elegant car is a Mercedes that pulls up I recived a call from a woman named Shiori Black. It seems that my sister had a son for the past nine years he was reaised by a family that were peers to my sister and brother in law. I notice my nephew Harry James Potter is rather like Lily but looks like his father. I notice that the Black family is rather intresting Vernon is working and Dudely is playing in the backyard with his friends.

"Hello Mrs. Black a pleasure to meet you so this is Harry Potter my nephew I take it?"I say as I extend my hand to the boy. Harry looks at me warily as if he does not trust me.

"Harry remember we will visit often, besides I heard Kazuma may be moving to England" a red hairred boy of about 11 says as I see the two other Blacks exchange a look.

"But I want to stay with you Shuichi. Siria and you are my family"Harry says as I notice he is holding the hand of a girl his age.

The girl has haunting features and looks as if she can stare through me. I know that I seen that face before it reminds me of an old peer of Lily's.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, I am Siria Black, the older boy is my big brother Shuichi, My mother Shiori and my uncle Regalus."the girl says looking at me with a smirk

"Hello Siria, so what can you tell me about Harry?"I ask trying to get enough ionformation about my nephew so that I can get to know him.

"He is a shy boy, a fair fighter, he tends to be helpful and loves to be around others that are kind to him."Siria says narrowing her eyes"I f you hurt or mistreat him know this I will hunt you down and see that you suffer gravely"the girl adds as I notice that she looks at Harry.

"Why would I hurt my nephew?"I say as the girl looks at me and rolls her eyes as if she knows something.

"I believe you envied your sister ma'am. You secertly desired magic could not have it now live with one who denies it"Siria said as her eyes look like a demons

"Siria we do not threaten people that is not polite"the man Regalus says"I know you are fond of young Potter but do not make the muggle nervous"

Siria rolls her eyes looking at me as if I was a disease. I silently thank the man Regalus but worry that I may of gotten myself in trouble.

"I promise if Harry suffers you may come see to it that he is given proper treatment."I say knowing Vernon will not like Harry bieng present. just as I talk to the Black family and show Harry to the guest room Vernon comes home shouting as he stops seeing the Black family.

"Petunia, what is the meaning of this? Why is that boy here and who owns the Mercedes?" Vernon says as the man Regalus clears his throat.

"The car is mine I am Regalus Black."Regalus says looking like a diplomat of sorts."I wanted to let Harry meet his family."

"I do not see why you can not continues caring for the boy"Vernon says

"My goddaughter has an illness she can not tolerate a stressor like Potter"Regalus says looking at the pale young girl named Siria.

Vernon looks at the girl with a curious gaze as Dudders enters the room looking at all present. I smile and hug my precious boy. Dudley looks at the girl and blushes. He sits in front of me looking at young Siria who seems to be content talking in Japanese to the boy Shuichi. Vernon looks at the children with a look as if he is confused.

"So am I to take in Potter as my own?" Vernon asks as the boy in question looks from his seat next to the Black siblings and bows.

"I would be humbled to be with you honorable Aunt and Uncle"Harry says as Vernon looks at him.

"We only want him to stay with you for the next year or so"Regalus says looking at me as Siria smiles at Dudley waving.

"Uncle Reggie, I would miss Harry can we visit often?"Siria says softly in a cherubic voice.

"Prehaps my little dove"Regalus said loking at Siria with a look of delight."I take it you will allow Harry to see my nephew and niece."

"I will but I think that it is best we think this over"Vernon states as he looks at Harry

"You know what I think this is foolish I am going to the car."Siria says as the elegant boy Shuichi follows.

"Wait Siria you are unwell little sister I will lead you to the car."Shuichi says as he takes the hand of the elegant girl.

Dudley looks out the window watching the siblings he seems to want to join the two in their conversation.

"Shiori why don't you see to the children I will talk to the Dursleys alone"Regalus says

Shiori walks out the door talking in hurried Japanese I notice Regalus seems to be composing himself.

"Harry will be treated properly if you harm him I will know it ."Regalus ruffles Harry's hair as he smiles

"Mr. Black I promise to keep in touch"Harry says when I notice something Harry is wearing a suit that looks like something of Japanese influence.

"Harry what are you wearing lad?" I ask as the boy twirls around a tie he smiles

"Mother Shiori picked it out a traditional school uniform."Harry says in a sweet tone.

Outside I hear a flute and violin I see the Black siblings playing music it sounds heavenly.

Shuichi pov

I watch my little sister play the violin as I play the flute mother talks to us as we play a simple scale. I notice my sister is looking toward #4 Privet Drive.

"Harry is not going to be happy" Siria mutters as I look at mother and notice she looks tired.

"I am sure Harry will be fine"I assure Siria as she puts her violin away she hums a song I do not reconize.

"Shuichi, maybe we should return to Japan this summer"Mother says as I nod looking at her I sense Regalus did something to the muggles.

"I think we must stay here as the healers are the best. I think we may be able to see father."I say as I watch Regalus walk toward us

"Well we will stop back in a week if Potter is hurt we will bring him home"Regalus says as he lights a cigarette.

"I think Harry would be fine with us"Siria mutters as she looks off I notice that she is crying.

"Siria I am sorry this is the only way"I say as Siria glares at me

"I suppose" her voice is shaky I notice she is folding oragami

"Look I will as mother if we can visit father."I manage as Siria looks off in a way I saw my step father Sirius does often when thinking of things.

"I will ask Uncle Reggie and mother"I manage looking in Siria's deep hazel eyes

Sirius pov

I sit in my cell looking at the photograph of Siria in her school uniform. I notice in the next picture she is with three boys adn a girl her age(Hiei, Kazuma and Kieko). The guards come looking at me with the same angry glare I usually get. I look up and see that the have chains it must mean Reggie is visiting, he usually tells me how Shiori and the kids are.

"Visitors, Black." the guard says as I follow him I hear a familar voice it is Shiori.

"But you must not lie it is wrong"Shiori says as I walk in I see Siria holding Reggie's hand she let's go rushing to me.

"Daddy, you look horrid" Siria says as Shuichi mutters something under his breathe.

"Hello poppet how are you doing?" I ask as Siria turn red

"I like a boy, I am unwell and I miss you also Uncle Reggie sent Harry to the muggles"Siria lists as I look at Reggie and know Shiori loved Harry like our own.

"Reg?"I ask as my brother made a face at me as Shuichi raises a hand

"Yes Shuichi?"I say as I look at my adopted son

"Well I believe we should let Harry try the muggles out dad..if they are terrible than we can get him."Shuichi says adding"I am suroised you are not mad Siria likes boys at this age."

I recall what my daughter said 1) she liked a boy,2) she was unwell, 3) Harry was with muggles.

"Whom is this boy"I say narrowing my eyes as Siria yells at Shuichi in Japanese than turns to me"His name is Hiei Jagansai he likes how I fight and prank"

"Oh Hiei is a character he will not stop visiting Grimmald Place."Regalus says as he looks off"Lad seems to be different"

"He is rather unique and a friend of mine"Shuichi says in a distant tone I ask to talk to Siria alone.

Regalus takes Shiori and Shuichi with him as I look at Siria with a worried look.

"Siria you need to wait until you are older to date boys. Now what is wrong with you my dove?"I ask as my daughter looks at me muttering something I ask"What?"

"It is a blood and bone cancer I can be healed Shuichi is a match. I want you home it is dull with Mum and Uncle Reggie"Siria pouts as I look at her I realize I missed out on 8 years of her life before me is a nine year old girl not the one year old infant that would sob if I left the room.

"I see maybe we can arrange it that my lawer gets me out"I say as I hug my daughter I notice she clings to me

"I do not want to lose you again daddy"Siria made a face that was so serene I wanted to cry.

"Siria listen to mother and your Uncle Reggie. When you write tell me more of this Hiei boy..I do not mind you being peers but you can not date until you are thirteen"I say

"Fine, Hiei is not like most boys trust me we tend to start fights with Yusuke and Kazuma, well we did in Japan the others are still there.. long story"Siria smiles the Black grin

"Do I want to know?" I ask as Siria giggles softly"Or is it a secert?"

"Well I was of to a movie with Shucihi and Harry and I encountered two boys fighting.."Sira began a tale that reminded me of my younger days

"So you hit them because they called you cute, and you attacked Hiei as he called you princess?"I say laughing as I add"You do not hit me when I call you princess"

"You, mum, and Uncle Reggie are aloud...now Hiei is he is special"Siria replies as I look her over and notice she is looking rather like me at her age only feminine

"Siria, will you try to not get into to much trouble?"I ask as Siria cocks her head mischevously

"Where is the fun in being a nerd? Shuichi is an epic one daddy"Siria says with a smile

"Really? Shuichi is a nerd well I know he loves to study maybe he will be a Ravenclaw."I say asSiria looks at me

"I want to be a Slytherin like Uncle or a Gryffindor like you. I think I will be a Slytherin as I tend to be rather cunning"Siria sighs"Would you be mad?"

I thought of this the fact my daughter was alot like me meant she could be a Gryffindor however Andromeda was in Slytherin as was Reg and they were noble wizarding folk. I ruffle Siria's long curls as I hold her close and look in her eyes

"Choose your most heartfalt place my little Siria" I say as I see gaurds coming I feel some thing pressed in my hand I see my old smirk in my daughter's face as she kisses my cheek

"Bye daddy I will write you scads I promise. I will tell you about my new friends"Siria waves as Shioroi ad Regulas stop in quickly I hear Shuichi talking to Siria and sigh I wish I could make it up to my children.

"Shiori promise me you will tell them all about us and the truth"I say as Shiori nods

"Sirius they know all good things"Shiori says kissing my cheek I see Regulas leave looking in on the children


	4. Meeting Botan

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by Sirius. So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria Until he is9. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die. Also Siria is also is given some powers of Karama after she is sick.

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

2years later

Summer before Hogwarts

Yusuke pov

I last recall dashing across the street to save a little kids life. I look up and see I am floating and notice that my friends, enemies and mother are all in mourning. I see myself and look at the situation I am Dead. I see Kieko, Kazuma, and the Blacks Mom is crying and drunk.

"Yusuke-Kun I wonder what the ... Hey I see you" Says Siria her eyes are red how can a tough brood like Siria cry that much

"You can see me?"I reply as I sense I am not alone

"Yeah, Bloody hell it is wicked"Siria chuckles

"Why all the British talk?"I ask as I know that Siria is half Brit

"Who is the blue hairred lady"Siria says as I sigh

"Oh that is a shikigami(grim reeper)"I mutter"Her name is Botan"

"Your mom is drunk my mum and Uncle brought me here for your erm funeral."Sira says

"Siria are you talking to yourself?"Kuwabara says shivering

"Uhm no Baka(fool)"Siria mutters as I notice she is wearing a white scarf.

"Where did you get that scarf?"I ask

"What was that?"Kuwabara asks

"Yusuke-kun"Siria says as I notice Kieko appears

"There you are Siria your mother and uncle say you need to get back something about preparing for boarding school."Kieko says

"You are in boarding school wow what you do now Black?"I ask as Siria made a gesture

"Who are you giving such a crude gesture?"Says Shucichi Minamino Black as I noticem ost of my friends seem to notice me but not like Siria.

"Yusuke-kun he is here sort of, and some werid shikigami"Siria mutters as I not she is tired of repeating herself

"Siria, what happened you sick again?"Kuwabara asks

"No Dumbass"Siria shoves past the others and points right at me"DO you not see Urameshi right here? Am I losing it?"

"Siria calm down you need to relax"Kieko says as I relize Siria and maybe Shuichi only see me Kuwabara shivers looking in my direction.

"Guys I think Siria is right something is watching us let's get back inside"Kuwabara says

"WAIT YOU GUYS I AM RIGHT HERE" I shout everyone stops

"What was that?"Kieko asks

"A ghost?"Kuwabara asks

"Prehaps my sister is right"Shuichi seemed to smile at me

"Damn straight she is listen I need one of you to make sure my body is not burned."I shout recalling all that Botan and the toddler Konema told me.

"Yusuke-Chan is that you"Shuichi says looking at me

"You bet Red"I say chering up as I notice Harry is missing"Where is four eyes?"

"Harry is with his Aunt in England"Siria mutters

"Oh... well come on help me my mom will end up cremating me"I expalin

"How are you to reurn you are DEAD" Kuwabara says

"Erm Trail in spirit realm look it up"Siria says"And I am not and Otaku(nerd)"

"No you are not"I say looking at my friend. Botan makes herself appear to my peers Kuwabara spazes out.

"How did you do.."sputters Kuwabara

"Shikigami wow"Siria says as Botan looks at Siria and Shuichi and gasps.

"Both of you have demon power"Botan says to Shiucihi and Siria

"Well it is a lengthy story."Shuichi says as Siria walks off

"Where are you going?"I yell

"To find my friend"Siria mutters

"Siria come now"Shucihi says

"What tell Ms. Urameshi Yusuke is in a coma"Siria says bluntly.

"Hey you are not ditching us" Kuwabara mutters

"I will return friend"Siria says

I glare at Siria as she sighs

"Fine go I know what school you are talking bout Hoggy something"I say

"I got a letter too"Kuwabara says

"I did"Kieko mutters

"So did I "says a voice

"Hiei-kun"Siria grins a grin I only seen when we fight

"Hiei-chan"Shuichi says as the boy Hiei looks at Siria

"Chiisana hime(little Princess) bara(rose"Hiei says walking up to Siria

"Nani( what) you are Kawaii( super cute) Siria says

"So why is your friend whining is he dead?"Hiei sneers as I glare

"Shut up Ebi(shrimp)"I spat as I notice Siria has a strange roselike whip aimed at me

"Nani(what)?" Siria says as I look at the whip

"When the hell?"I say

"Yoseyo( quit it)" Siria says as Hiei takes her hand

"Baka(fool) you pissed off my Konojo(girlfriend)"Hiei draws a katana at me

"Wait when did you two start dating?" Kuwabara asks

"Awhile ago"Siria says as Shuichi grabs Hiei by the ear.

"You are dating my little sister why?"Shucihi looked like he would kill

"She is my world I would die for her and my sister Yukina. Kitsune(fox) relax"Hiei says as he adds"We need to help Urameshi."

"Thanks I mutter

Hiei Pov

Siria looks at me and smirks until the fox gives me a look. I know too well the fox does worry of her.

"Siria tell Ms. Urameshi that Yusuke is in coma. I am certain Uncle Reg will love this new happy event"Karama says

"I do not fear the Maho Tsukai(user of magic)"I scoff as I look to Siria"Besides I am thankful about your Help finding my twin you and Siria were great allies."

"Speaking of Yukina where is she?" Karama asks

"She is talking to your mother and Uncle"I explain

"Oh mother did take to liking her"Karama looks off

"Siria woories about her father, surely he can proove he did not kill those Ningens(human/mortal)"I state

"No he did not but the lawyers say we need evidence"Karama sighed as I see Siria and the woman that is clearly Urameshi's lover talking

"Hiei.. I like this new American musican Avril Lavigne"Siria says as she hugs me

"Siria-chan please do not do that you are only 11" Karama scolds

"So what you are not Otousan( father)"Siria spat" you are Oniisan(older brother)"

"Siria Hoshi Black"Karama scolds

"Shuichi Karama Minamano Black"retorts Siria as Inotice we left the Urameshi household.

"Siria, you know Karama cares gravely"I point out

"You are trusting him? All he and my family do is treat me like a doll only you and my father treat me as a true girl"Siria says

"Do you not forget Harry-chan and your peers care?"I point out

"Harry-chan fears me, or fancies me"Sira chuckles "or both if he is as mental as I believe"

"Why do you talk in British and Japanese terms?" I ask as I sort odf know why

"Why, because I like to sound posh and cute at once besides I need to recall my British roots oh do not give me that look Hiei"Siria says

"What look is that?"I query

"The I can not believe it look"Siria says

"I can not believe you my dear"I remind her"Want to duel?"

"Sure.. I need to remeber my mettle in swordplay"Sira draws out her Kodachi out and smiles

We duel for a while and notice we draw a crowd we care not until I sense the energy of the Maho Tsukai(magic user). I look and see he is mad.

"Siria Hoshi Black enough come home. Hiei leave us we have family affairs to attend to" Regalus Arcturus Black says

"Uncle Reggie please"Siria says looking at the man with a pleading look

"None of that I am aware that you and Hiei are close but enough. We are going to see your father and shop for school" Regalus says

"Can I surely join you can you not notice the closeness of the two of us sir"I say trying to supress mey urge to kill the man

"FINE"Regalus leads us to a car

Regalus pov

Siria holds the damned Hiei boys hand they talk to each other in Japanese than the boy sings to her

"In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me) ( excerpt form The Used I caught fire)"Hiei chuckles as this is in perfect English

"Awe Hiei you are romantic"Siria says as I glare at the punk

"Hiei mind that you do not grope my niece"I lecture

"Fine sir I would never molest Siria"Hiei says this in a sarcastic tone

"Boy, I do find you are a intresting person and your sister is sweet but do not toe the line"I point out

"Uncle Reggie please Hiei is a gentleman" Siria puts an arm around Hiei"I swear he is a dove"

"I am not a foul dove I am Hiei"Hiei grunts as I can not help but chuckle it seems the boy loathes fluff.

I notice Shuichi and Yukina are playing on the swing set or rather occupying swings talking.

"Hiei-San, Siria-Chan Hello"Yukina smiles adding"Reggie-Sama"

"Hello Yukina I am glad you are ready for the trip"I manage as Yukina looks at Hiei

"Do not tell me you two were duelling again"Shuichi says as Yukina smiles

"Erm we did but it was to get uour minds off Yusuke"Siria says

"Poor boy I hope it is true that he is in a coma"Yukina says

"Well I will inform Shiori we are ready to go" I say decideing that I need to add two more guests to our list.

Sirius pov

I sit in the waiting room and await my guests I am told that I have 7 total. I hoep to see Harry I know my chidren wife and brother are 4 but who are the other 3.

"Well I think you are an utter moron... truth be told I think you are weak"A voice says

"I am not weak how dare you say that. Siria does not like you how could she you are a thug" Harry I think

"Enough, I swear I told you both I am not an object to quarrel over"Siria says

"I see what you mean boys do rush to be your companion how curious" a girl says

"Daddy"Sira says walking into view as I notice two young Japanese children of Siria's age.

"Siria, princess who are your friends?"I ask as My daughter gestures

"Hiei and Yukina Jagansai...one is my dear friend the other is my boyfriend"Siria chuckles

"Siria Hoshi Black"I scold as Siria gives me a look

"Daddy please"Siria pleads

"Siria do not worry I can answer all your father asks"Hiei Jagan smiles

"So Hiei is it?"I counter as the lad nods

"Yes it is I believe Siria is named after you(Yep Siria is)"Hiei asks

"She is my firstborn, prior to my aresst Shiori and I wished to have a large family"I smirk

"I see I am the oldest of two children. I am gifted in magic and am a demon anything else you wish to know. Oh Yukina is an ice maiden"Hiei narrows his eyes looking off

"So you are I noticed your magical core was curious I also sense my daughter is like Shiuchi oh I know he is a fox demon I do not know if Shiori know"I say

"The fox does not say one way or the other of his Okaasan(mother). However she is a fox also. I sense you are an animal spirit sir"Hiei says

"I may be but that is a secert"I say

"Ah, I repsect that sir do you believe in the Reikei( spirit world)Ningenkai (human) and Makai(demon) realms"Hiei says passionately

"I heard that Japan respects such things I know that the dark lord sought your kinds help"I say

"Oh some Makai and oni turned to this lord...some like me serve thier own code"Hiei says

"I see do you mind if I talk to Harry?"I inquire

"He is weakened by the ningen aunt of his I sense his powers are not as they are. Than again I am a demon "Hiei says

"I see, Hiei for now I approve of you bieng with Siria however do not do anything foolish"I explain

"I would not sully her reputation I would await her to finish her education to do so unlessI asked consent I am too young to entertain that idea sir"Hiei smiles

"Yet you know of it"I counter

"My sister and I were raised apart I among bandits she among a all women who loathed men"Hiei explains"I learned of things young"

"Ah, I see Harry approaches"I say as Hiei nods

"Sirius Hi"Harry says

"Harry I heard you lived 2 years with Petunia"I say

"I did she was nice at first than she seemed to hate me. Regalus saved me he told of Petunia and Vernon Shuichi and Siria sscared Dudley.. Siria gave thew look"Harry pauses

"What is the look?"I ask as Harry tries to demonstrates a gaze that would make anyone stand up and take notice."That looks like something Shiori gives if I am wrong"

"Well that is why Shuichi and I lett her be if it is given"Harry frowns"Hiei called me a nerd"

"Well Hiei is complex"I reply

"I guess I heard Siria wants to be in Slytherin I want to be a Gryffindor like you and my parents"Harry says

"Shuichi is a Gryffindor"I say

"I know girls seem to look up to him"Harry says as he adds"I like Yukina but dare not say it around Hiei"

"I see Harry see that you and Siria remain friends no matter what"I say

"I will I love her like a sister"Harry says.


	5. School part 1

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by Sirius. So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria Until he is9. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die. Also Siria is also is given some powers of Karama after she is sick.

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

Japane 3 days before Hogwarts

Yusuke pov

I sit waiting with Kieko and Kuwabara for someone named Rubeus Hagrid. Kuwabara looks at me and shudders. Kieko seems to be busy looking over the letters from Siria, Harry, Hiei,Shuicni, and Yukina. I recall being brought back to life from Kieko's kiss. I smile as I look at my best friends. I was certain I would die for real mom was drunk and Kuwabara well I am not gay that is certain nor is Kuwabara. I recal Kieko made it saving me from a house fire I awoke to her kiss and I admit it was sweet. I passed my trial I am now a spirit dectecive on call I need to see that Shuichi, Siria, Yukina and Hiei stay netural. That or go good.

"Yusuke, look at Siria's last letter"Kieko says as I look at her

"What did she say Kieko?"Kuwbara asks

"She says that Harry-chan has had night terrors since living with his aunt"Kieko explains giving Kawabara a look"Kazuma you got to not bother people"

"Sorry, Kieko I just think Harry is a cool guy"Kuwabra smirks looking at me

"Harry is a nerd."I say as Kieko gave me a look

"Yusuke Urameshi since when are you one to say hurtful things"Kieko scolds

"Erm I just..."I trail off as I notice it grew quite dark suddenly

"I take it you lot are Yuskay(Yusuke), Kayco(Kieko), and Cashzuma(Kazuma)"A deep voice says

"It's Yusuke"I say

"I am Kieko"Kieko says

"Kazuma"Kazuma says

"Sorry so you lot come now we got to get ready for Hogwarts. The first stop is Diagon Alley we need to shop."a giant of a man says

"I am sorry but who the hell are you"I say as Kazuma and Kieko nod

"Sorry 'bout that I'm Hagrid"the massive man says as Kazuma stares at me.

"Hagrid, we were told you are to bring us to school"Kieko says

"Why are we going to Hoggy whats it?"I ask as Kazuma rolls his eyes

"Urameshi it is Hogpimples"Kazuma says

"Actu'ly it is Hogwarts"Hagrid says

"Fine why are we going there?"I ask

"You are on the list and well Dumbledore says you are to attend"Hagrid says

"Fine were ready"I say as Hagrid hold a broken tea pot

"Touch this gather round now"Hagrid explains

Kieko, Kazuma and I listen to the man slowly.

Hagrid touches the kettle and soon we are tugged to a strange new place.

Kazuma pov

Urameshi certainly likes Kieko Yukimura. I know that Urameshi and I are friends since we meet Siria Black. She is one of the strangest girls I know. Keko is sweet and really pretty I think Urameshi is lucky. I heard that Hiei has a sister but she is probally like Hiei a badass. I swear Siria does not need to be with Hiei I like her but Shuichi would kick my ass.

"Kuwabara, you ok?"Yusuke asks as I look up and arch a brow

"What are you going on about Urameshi?"I ask

"You look sad"Yusuke says "I will help you out"

"I am just annoyed the shrimp likes Siria" I say as I look at Kieko

"Hiei and Sira like each other Kazuma"Kieko says

"Hiei is a creep"I say as I look at Hagrid who is looking at us

"Are ye talking about Siria Black?"He asks

"Yeah why you know here?"Yusuke asks

"I met her when she was a wee little thing, I was to check on Harry Potter for Dumbledore. Siria has her fathers charm."Hagrid says

"We never met Mr. Black"I say as Yusuke elbows me

"Well it seems that Sirius did something most horrid you should not hear it, but he murdered a few dozen Muggles"Hagrid blatters

"If we should not no do not tell us sir"Kieko says looking as if this information would damage our friend Sira.

"Well I was jus' saying is all"Hagrid says

"How are we to pay for out things?"I ask as Yusuke scans the list

"Yeah half this stuff was not in Japan, some of it was but it was expensive"Yusuke says

"Do not worry you can get money from Griggots"Hagrid says softly

"What is Gringotts?"I ask

"Blimey it is a wizarding bank"Hagrid says

"So we change our money than shop?"Yusuke says looking at Kieko

"Yes we do lads and lass"Hagrid says.

So we head to Gringotts with Hagrid and see these really creepy Goblins. I notice Kieko and Urameshi are both nervous. I watch the goblins change our money to wizarding cash.

Kieko pov

Yusuke looks at me and smiles I see goblins which are creepy. Yusuke holds me close as he holds me he seems to look worried.

"Kieko what is it are you okay?"Yusuke asks as I shake my head no.

"No Yusuke I am scared of everything"I say as Kazuma looks at me

"Kieko look I see a familuar face"Kazuma and Yusuke say together.

I turn to see Siria Black lecturing a boy about our age he is blonde and stunning to look at.

"You will end up like your father. I see you in Azkaban girl you keep company with Potter and you are sure to meet a sticky end"a tall man with blonde hair says looking at Harry-chan

"My peers are my concerns sir"Siria says as I notice Shuichi and Hiei held Sira back.

"I see you associate with darklings, the boy in black is obviously a demon. I sense your half brother is likely a halfblood or such"The blonde man says

"Siria, ignore him clearly, Malfoy is trying to rile you up."Shuichi says as I notice the boy looks at Siria with a smirk

"Oh Mr. Minamino please, I am certain that if I had it my way Regalus and your family would be proper like the rest of the family. Surely you beloved stepfather told you of your family legacy?"Malfoy says as Shuichi looks at the man angered.

"Sir, you would alter your tone would you not?"Sira asks looking as if she were pleading.

"My dear Siria all I ask is you humour my wife with a few visits Regalus told me you were the apple of your late grandmother's eye."Malfoy says triggering Siria to look dumbstruck.

"Siria do not trust him he is likely to try to get information out of you"Hiei whispers in Japanese

"I will talk to my family and see what they seek."Siria looks at me.

"Siria are you sure?"I ask as the man scans me with a suprised look

"Who are you lot whay are you talking to my cousin?"The boy says.

"They are peers mind your affairs boy"Siria says looking at me and the boys with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy why sdo you wish to see my sister now?"Shuichi asks"I recall your wife you and your inlaws did not like the idea of Siria's existence"

"Not true boy, Narcissa was content to hear her elder cousin found happiness it is just that she was ashamed he was not like the rest of the family"Malfoy says softly

"Why do you hate Muggle borns?"I ask as I know Kazuma, Yusuke and I are such.

"They steal magic from pure and Halfbloods."Lucius says adding"You three no doubt are such. I trust the demon more than you lot."

"So you know I am a demon will you hunt me?"Hiei growled I knew all of Yusuke's new peers were demons but apparently Malfoy did not know that Siria waas half witch half demon.

"Lad, I dare not I know the Makai realm is bent one killing those that harm those of demon blood. Besides I bet Black is livid you court his only daughter."Malfoy says

Draco Pov

I see my mother cousin's daughter, Siria she looks like both my aunt Bella and Sirius Black the girl's father. I notice her elder brother Shuichi is rather protective as is her peer Hiei. Father knew mother wanted to talk to her Cousin Regalus again and see Sirius's child, even if Merlin premited the wife of her wayward cousin.

"Hello you are Siria right?"I ask as te girl nods wraping her are around Hiei in a affectionate way.

"I am she, Uncle Reggie says your name is Draco"Siria says in a sweet whisper.

"Did someone say my name?"A voice says as a tall dark hairred man with gray eyes smiles

"I did so Uncle Reggie"Sira says as I notice a beautifaul red haired woman smiling

"Who is that?"Father says looking as if he was smitten.

"Shiori Minamino-Black, my sister in law. Sirius married her 12 years ago."Regalus says as I notice he held the woman in a sisterly respect

"This is Sirius's wife, she looks too young to have two adolecent children."Father says

"Lucius hold your tonque or else"Regalus says.

"Siria do you want to spend time with my mother and I "I ask as I notice she is pretty , I do wish to be her friend.

"Why, your father seems set on judging me before knowing me. He lusts after my mother and he berates my boyfriend"Siria explains in a tone mother uses to lecture.

"Child you dare assume that you know of my affairs?"Father says as he looks at Siria with a stern glare

"Enough, I will bring my children to see your family first holiday Lucius. Regalus will inform you where to retrive us."Mrs. Minamino-Black says

"Good I will inform Cissy of the news. Draco come."Father replies as I pause

"May I stay I am sure Mr. Black will take me home Father?"I ask

"I would not mind, you will try to be civil to the muggle"Father says

I look at Siria who seems to be looking at brooms I arch a brow my cousin like brooms this was curious. I look at the boy Hiei as he whispers to Siria I notice he is sizeing me up.

"What do you mean by inserting yourself into Siria's life?"Hiei asks as I note the 3 muggles are with Shuicih picking out supplies with the oaf Potter is talking to -Black.

"I want to leanr of my family is all I wish to know my cousin"I say honestly ading with a blush"Besides I sort of fancy a girl already."

"Really Draco?"Siria says as one eye wonders my way"Whom?"

"Pansy Parkinson my best friend"I mutter as Father pauses

"Draco, I swear you are to be in an arranged marriage if I get my way boy"Father says

"Yes, sir."I reply as I see father leave he is going to get mother who is visiting my aunt Bella

"What are your intrests Malfoy Jr.?"Hiei asks lookin like he is intrested in me mildly. I find him odd

"I like racing horses, brooms hunting, ballroom dancing. I like to race owls, greyhounds, and also breed ferrets"I explain

"Wow ferrets?" Siria asks as one of her peers looks at me

"Can I help you?"I ask as the boy slicks back his hair.

"Yeah why is it your old man seems to think his shit don't stink? I am Yusuke by the way" Yusuke says as I heard alughter and a girl scold Yusuke

"I do not know what you mean?"I say as I notice that Yusuke is sulking as the girl lectures him

"Yusuke apologize."she says

"Fine, Kieko." Yusuke look at me"Sorry Draco."

"Fine"I say looking at Yusuke.

Soon I notice we all talk and have somecommon intrests, however the others including Siria love to duel not just swords but fisticuffs. I plead with father to stay over Siria's house I do not mind Potter I see that he adores and fears Siria.

Harry Pov

I look at all Siria's peers and seem to find them curious Shucihi smiles as he seems to study and tutor me about what we are to learn. Draco Lucius Malfoy a blonde pompus git stares at me. Kazuma seems to notice and proposed the idea right than.

"What do you mean you do not wish to?"Kazuma asks as I see Hiei chuckle

"I do not want to Mr. Malfoy will blame me"I retort as Yusuke is egging Draco on

"Come on you two wanna tangle do it."Yusuke yells

"Why?"Draco asks softly

"Cause you two wil fit in even Karama fights"Kazuma says

"Who?"Draco asks as he looks at Kieko who is shaking her head.

"Me"Shucihi says waving a hand his red curls seem to glow

"Oh, you fight who?"Draco asks

"Us"Yusuke, Hiei and Kazuma say

"Me at times if he does not coddle me."Siria says

"Afraid Malfoy?"I ask

"No are you scared Potter?"Draco counters as I throw my first blow

"Nope"I say as Draco tries to fight back we end up a mess of limbs tangling about.

Soon we are called to supper Aunt Shoiri notices the brusies and she summons Regalus to deal with us. I see her eyes are full of saddness. I know she will write Sirius about this matter. I listen to the lecture when I notice that Draco is not happy either.

"Boys you dare to quareel Lucius will be livid Draco and Harry what possesed you?"Regalus asks

"Kazuma said'Why don't you fight?" I explain as Draco nods

"Yes Yusuke and Kazuma started the fight by taunting us"Draco said

"Ah, Yusuke, Kazuma come here!"Regalus says

"Yes?" Yusuke asks playing coy while Kazuma looks guilty

"Did you tell Draco and Harry to fight?"Regalus asks as Yusuke stifles a chuckle

"Yeah I swear they are itching for it"Yusuke says

"What is wrong with it Urameshi and I fight alot" Kazuma says

"It is not right" Regalus scolds"Yusuke, Kazuma I will send you both and Kieko to stay at the Leaky Cladron You will be collected by Hagrid"

"I am sorry sir. I am sorry Draco"I say

"Sorry Regalus"Draco says

Hogwarts time

Siria pov

I rode the trian with my freinds and family I notice my cousin Draco looks at me as do other I see a stren woman looking at the lot of us. Draco talks to a girl that I learned earleir on the train was Pansy Parkinson. Karama told us the sorting was simple but did not want to reveal more details. Yusuke and Kieko are talking whiule Kazuma plays with his cat Eikichi.

"This is tedious"I say as I notice a stern woman appears holding a parchment.

"You will be sorted soon and also will join the great feast...'The woman states after introducing herself as McGonagall she talks more I ignore it.

"Dull"I say again as Hiei twirls my hair slowly

"Now if you follow me you shall be sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff soon"Mcgaongall finishes as she stares right at me as If she knew I was not full listening

"Say Hiei?"I ask as I sense the stare

"Nani(what)?" He replies as He strokes my hair

"Read, McGonagall's mind with the Jagan please." I beg as Hiei chuckles"Karama can not stop you."

"Dearest I can tell you I need not use my Jagan I can read her thoughts most curious. It seems your family, The Black's have a legacy"Hiei smiles whispering this.

"Really now?"I tilt my head wondering how so.

"Yes, let us hope we are placed together or I will most likely set something ablaze."Hiei says this seriously

We enter the hall I see Shuichi talking to some redhairred boys at Gryffindor table. Shuichi waves at me I return the gesture as the boys look at me with a wild grin. I watch as 3 people are called I look up and smile.

"Black, Siria, Hoshi" McGonagall says looking at me as I sit on the stool before me that hat is lowered and I look toward Hiei than my brother.

'_Another Black? Hmmmm you have much of the triats your father and Uncle posses. I sense you also are like your half brother and mother. Ah I see you are keen on the demon boy where to place you my dear?'_ The sorting hat whispers as I know that my family was in three house mother Ravenclaw, dad and Shuihchi Gryffindor , the rest of the family Slytherin.

'Slytherin' the hat spat as I walk over to Slytherin I notice Shucichi stares after me frowning slightly. Botan is sorted next her last name, Charon she is place of all places Slytherin I Arch a brow as others are sorted Hiei is sorted into Slytherin so is Draco. Many go into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Draco is a Slytherin, Yusuke is a Slytherin Yukina is a Gryffindor as is Kazuma, Kieko is a Gryffindor. I saw Harry was a Gryffindor. Pansy a peer of Draco's was a Slytherin too.


	6. School part 2

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by Sirius. So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria Until he is9. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die. Also Siria is also is given some powers of Karama after she is sick.

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

Siria Pov

'_Another Black? Hmmmm you have much of the triats your father and Uncle posses. I sense you also are like your half brother and mother. Ah I see you are keen on the demon boy where to place you my dear?'_ The sorting hat whispers as I know that my family was in three house mother Ravenclaw, dad and Shuihchi Gryffindor , the rest of the family Slytherin.

'Slytherin' the hat spat as I walk over to Slytherin I notice Shucichi stares after me frowning slightly. Botan is sorted next her last name, Charon she is place of all places Slytherin. I arch a brow as others are sorted Hiei is sorted into Slytherin so is Draco. Many go into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Draco is a Slytherin, Yusuke is a Slytherin. Yukina is a Gryffindor as is Kazuma, Kieko is a Gryffindor. I saw Harry was a Gryffindor. Pansy a peer of Draco's was a Slytherin too.

"So Siria is it true you grew up in Japan and England?"Pansy asks as she reaches for some pumpkin juice.

"Yes, I spend time between both lands. I am trying to find my place in my family traditions."I say as Yusuke looks at Pansy

"Why do you want to bother Siria about that shit? She always talks about her old man and how she misses him"Yusuke says as he shovels food on his plate.

"Who are you anyway I hear you are a muggle born"Pansy says looking at Yusuke with disqust

"I am Yusuke Urameshi, I am a rekai tenkai, wizard and the toughest son of a gun from Japan you will met"Yusuke says as I notice that people are staring at us.

"You seem to be a thug"Draco says as Yusuke grabs Draco by the collar

"Rich boy you best shut your trap or else"Yusuke says as I glare at him but Botan slaps him.

"Yusuke shut up you are annoying Botan and pissing off Siria"Hiei says

"Hey, hey you two I can talk for myself, and Siria looks like she is trying to figure out everything"Botan says

"I am sick of you lot acting out I will hang out with Draco if I want and others."I shout as I get up looking toward Shuichi he nods as I walk out of the Great Hall.

"Siria H. Black?" a voice asks as I turn to see one of the professors, Professor Snape I believe he is."I would like to talk to you please"

"Yes sir"I say softly as I notice Yusuke, Draco, Hiei, and Botan fight."Is it alright my older brother Shuichi to come along?"

"No my dear I wish to see you in private it is not a bad thing per say"Professor Snape explains"I wonder what you know of your family?"

"I know that I am related to Draco Malfoy through my father as he is Mrs. Malfoy's cousin. I know that Uncle Regalus is arranging for me to know my English relatives."I say

"I knew your father, we did not get along, I notice like him you are popular"Professor Snape says as he looks at me"I also see you are shy"

"I am not one that would care, my brother has more peers"I declare as the Professor smiles I add"Sorry to sound rude sir"

"No you are modest I do realize Shuichi is a social butterfly, many a student has befriend him"Professor Snape says looking at me."I wonder do you talk with Sirius?"

"Once a month, we exchange letters weekly. I do try to listen to father, he does find that my having a boyfriend is unsettleing."I say honestly

"Mr. Jagansai is the boy that woos you?"Professor Snape asks as I look at him and nod my head" Does Sirius not know what Jagansai is?"

"My dad is aware of such things sir, why do you interrogate me?"I ask raking my hair I notice Shuichi appears by my side

"Yes, sir why do you interrogate my little sister?"Shuicih asks"Why are you asking of our father?"

"I believe you are Black's stepson Mr. Minamino, and I am just curious how little Siria is"Professor Snape says

"I find my mother married him and until he was arrested by aurors I was under Sirius Black's care I was happy"Shuichi says"Maybe I should report you to the headmaster sir"

"Minamino I will deduct points if you do not leave." Professor Snape says looking at Shuichi, my brother nods and leaves loking at me he whispers to me to be safe.

"Now, Black, I know that your father liked to mock me, since you are in my house, Slytherin I expect you to behave"Snape says

"Why would I purposely defy you sir, I removed my self from my peers as they were bound to get headslaps as the annoyed me"I say smirking as Snape arches a brow

"You really would harm your peers, Black?"Snape asks as I rub the bridge of my nose"Or are you trying to warn me of them

"No, only knock sense into thier thick skulls. Hiei will deal with others in his own way, Urameshi tends to get in trouble so does Kawabara. I swear if Kieko, Shuichi Botan and Yukina were not around I would of lost it ages ago with the rubbish they pull"I say"I tend to be an anchor same with my brother and Kieko. Botan is a friend of Yusukes's but she is intresting."

"So ms. Charon is not part of your usual gang of misfits?" Snape asks"And Potter how does he fit in?"

"Harry-chan? Oh he is my nerd of a godbrother a pain he follows me like a puppy I swear he likes me. Hiei threatened to give him a close haircut, no ears."I say recalling the time Hiei and I were watching Nightmare Before Christmas."He does not trust Hiei nor does uncle Reggie"I add looking off

"Ah so you do not like Potter?"Snape asks "Why if I may ask?" I arch a brow did he really want to know?

"My dad went off to avenge Harry's dead dad and Mother, Lily I heard was brillant but James...mom never liked him nor did Uncle Reggie. Shuichi said I would tore him to shreds." I explain as Snape narrows his eyes

"You hate him for the fact his parents death made your father act rash?"Snape says as I nod my head I see Hiei in the shadows as weel as Yusuke.

"Sir tell me do you question all new first years in your house or do you have issues with my dad you want to vent on me?"I say as I hear Yusuke and Hiei laugh and whisper in Japanese.

"I .. just wanted to know how you wre Ms. Black. Many know your time abroad has been intersting, the near death of Urameshi this summer."Snape points out"I was checking in on you is all."

"Right sure you were Snape-sama! I swear all you teachers are the same you think you get life but if you spent a day in our shoes you would see you are all full of shit" Yusuke says walking out as he pounds my fist Hiei wraps an arm around me protectively.

"What Urameshi is implying is you seem to focus on things you need not, I can assure you Siria is brillant in many endevours, she is the only female to defeat me in a fight"Hiei says

"You duel each other? And Urameshi it is Professor Snape"Snape says as I roll my eyes

"Would you like us to demonstrate Harry, Kieko and Yukina are not as skilled as we are but Hiei, Kazuma,Yusuke, Shuichi and strangely I can duel well"I say as Yusuke laughs

"Siria you are epic do not be modest, than again you always are Kieko says you suprise her"Yusuke says as I cuff him.

"I suprise Kieko- Kun cause I am honest and do not tell her half truths, were is that Spirit egg Lord Koenma gave you?"I ask as Yusuke glares

"Exnay on the eggtay, and we do not discuss life at home"Yusuke says as Hieirolls his eyes

"I am not scared of the talking runt"I say as Hiei arches a brow"I mean sure he knows what my brother did to help me and what we did for our mum."I say as I sniffle I recall we along with Hiei and a demon called Genbu robbed King Enma for our own purposes before we found Yukina.

"Urameshi you know the summer is an issue with Siria"Hiei chides smacking Yusuke.

"Enough, I do not want to deduct points from my own house. I will talk to each of you another day I will leanr what I need of all of you. I know you did something this summer that impressed the headmaster, sometthing involing a god"Snape says in a mocking tone"As if they are real"

"Trust me they are I met this gos first hand annoying little brat, he is one of the few people I know that make Siria get pissed off"Yusuke said

"Really?"Hiei says looking at me as we head to the dorms which Snape lead us. Botan greets us smiling

"I shall see you all in potions or breakfast good day"Snape says

Hermione pov

Harry Potter was still talking with the third year boy Shuichi Minamino who chuckles as he rapidly talks in Japanese to Botan Charon, Kieko Yukimara and Yukina Jagansai. I noted her brother Hiei was in Slytherin as was Siria Black, the daughter of Sirius Black a girl that seemed to look a mix of English and Japanese hertiage. Harry turns and smiles at me I see Neville Longbottom who was talking to Percy Weasley. I feel someone touch my shoulder I turn to see Ron Weasley.

"The 3rd year boy is the older brother of Siria Black, Percy told me Shuichi wrote her daily apparently they are close. Botan the blue haired girl is most likely a muggle born or some such. Yukina is twins with that brooding boy Hiei. Kieko she is well friends with that boy Yusuke. Kazama is alright for a muggle born although half the things we talked about we do not get he is abit.. dense"Ron says asI look at him

"He lives with his older siter his parents are dead. I heard that they like American things and british culture as well as Japanese things I do not get. He has a kitten Eikichi." Neville says

"I see so who else is Shuichi friends with?"I ask as Ron points to his brothers Fred and George, and Angelina Johnson.

"Oi you lot cuirous about Percy's rival as Prefect to be"Fred (George) says"He is a nice bloke loves his mum and talks constantly of his little sister."

"Yeah a shame she is in Slyhterin. Shucichi was most annoyed but she is safe, that Hiei Jagansai is her Boyfriend"George(Fred)says

"Does Shucihi have a girlfriend?"I ask as the twins point to a girl I arch a brow

"Angelina knows asks her, your Granger right"Fred says as I nod he looks around"I think it is a Ravenclaw he does not want his sister to know she get jealous if girls talk to him"

"Really, why?"I ask "she afriad he will get hurt?"

"No, that no girl will be worthy of him. Oh her friends can talk to him and Angelina met Siria but..I bet if she met our sister she would try to seperate Shuichi from her."George says

"Are you talking of me again Fred"Shuichi says as I notice he is holding something.

"Just telling Granger about your family"Fred says"Like your kid sister is wicked possesive"

"Siria and I are rather peticular to those that stike the fancy of each of us. Why do you fancy me Hermione, right"Shucich says smiling I blush as Ron and Neville look at me.

"I admit you are handsome but I wonder why some families are in the same house yet others are not"I state as Shuichi looks at me nodding

"My uncle, well adopted uncle Siria's father adopted me after marrying mother. My real father died during a bussiness trip. Any way the point is Uncle Regalus was a Slytherin my father was in Gryffindor mother a Ravenclaw. I know cousins of father were Slytherin. I suppose that you never know"Shucichi smiles"My little sister likes to fight and outwit teachers."

"Really than why is she not in Ravenclaw"I ask as Shuicihi chuckles softly

"It would bore her, same for me I am brave loyal and the heart of our group, same goes for Kieko. Yukina is pure hearted. Kazama wanted to be in a house friends were in and away from Hiei and Yusuke long story they sort of are friends but fight alot"Shuichi says"You may be one Siria would trust than again...she is one that is catious"

"Why is she so catious?"I ask as Shuichi rakes his hair and narrows his eyes

"She misses father and her other secert I do not share that is her concern"Shucichi says"Also she does not trust others easily and will be fiercely close to those she cares of."

"You talking about Siria you know ever since she and Hiei listen to those American radio stations they seem to talk about things no one but Yusuke and Kieko get"Harry says sitting next to me

"Hi I am Hermione"I say as Harry nods looking at me Shuichi smiles"Do you think Siria will talk to me Harry?"

"I guess she the sure way you know she likes you is if she either fights you, smiles at you or gives you a nickname"Harry says

"Really, do you know where she may head now?"I ask

"Her common room, or the libaray or a walk with Hiei they may of snuck out"Shucichi says"At our old school they did that."

"Aunt Shiori was often livid of that but when Sirius heard of that he was pleased and Regalus blamed Hiei"Harry explains

"Do you want to follow them"I ask

"Better not you will only upset my brother Hiei"Yukina says scaring me as she adds"Sorry I heard you talking of Siria-chan and Hiei-san is all"

The next day

Hermione pov

I notice Siria walking with Hiei they exchange a look as Draco Malfoy follows them along with a few Slytherins I do not know. Harry walks up to Siria who smiles Hiei stares at me for a moment I lose track of him until Isense someone next to me.

"What do you want girl?"Hiei says looking at me as Sira was talking to Harry in a kind tone.

"I wanted to talk to Siria"I say as Hiei nods looking at Siria

"Do you plan to ask her details of her life?"Hiei asks"A professor set her off last night we were going to Shucichi to talk of it"Hiei replies

"I would not do that at all Hiei. I believe that people should respect each other"I say


	7. Awkward

Yu Yu Haksho mets Harry Potter. What if Shiori Minamino mother of Shuichi "Karama' Minamino is a halfblood witch married to Sirus Black and had a daughter Siria Black. Shuichi is adopted by Sirius. So Kurama will be 2 years older than his sister. Siria is Harry Potter's age. Harry will live with Karama,Shori and Siria Until he is 9. Team Urameshi will come to Hogwarts. Hiei Jagansai is to be the age of Siria Black as they will hook up. Also Shuichi is to hook up with Cho. Kazuma Kuabara is with Yukina. Yusuke is with Keiko who will make an appearance. Botan may show up and Yes Genkai will appear as a professor during Goblet fire. Also in this Regalus lives and Sirius will not die. Also Siria is also is given some powers of Karama after she is sick.(Sira looks like Avril Lavinge)

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

The next day

Hermione pov

I notice Siria walking with Hiei they exchange a look as Draco Malfoy follows them along with a few Slytherins I do not know. Harry walks up to Siria who smiles Hiei stares at me for a moment I lose track of him until I sense someone next to me it is Hiei looking mighty offended

"What do you want girl?"Hiei says looking at me as Siria was talking to Harry in a kind tone. I swear that it was curious Harry and Siria spoke in a way I envied. I notice Harry gave her a look as if he cared dearly for her I clearly noticed her eyes followed Hiei I remind myself it may not be what i thought.

"I wanted to talk to Siria"I say as Hiei nods looking at Siria he gave a look and seemed to swears in Japanese the two stare off before I say to Hiei"So do you mind Hiei is it not?" The boy nods as he cracks his knuckles and mutters to himself.

"It is Hiei, so Granger you mettle some girl do not assume you are my peer or I trust you. Do you plan to ask her details of her life?"Hiei asks "A professor set her off last night we were going to Shuichi to talk of it I worry it may trigger a problem"Hiei adds

"I would not do that at all Hiei as I am curious if she is upset she is not with her brother. I believe that people should respect each other"I say as I notice Siria and Harry walk toward me and Hiei. Siria whispers to Hiei in Japanese the dark haired boy gave a look toward me nodding he walks with Harry and I wonder what was said. I see the two boys stare at us. Hiei seems to watch all walking past. I see Harry remains closer watching the two of us with a worried look.

"Hermione forgive my friend most of the males I know are pretty darn possessive of me, Hiei the bloody most he may end up quarreling with half the males here. What do you want to know? I will talk of a select few things but if you offend me I will shriek to summon all that care of me I am the Black rose after all and my thorns are cruel." Siria said as I gasp she chuckles a disarmingly sweet one"I jest you amuse me I would not hurt you."

"Well,Siria is it true you and Shuichi are half siblings? Were you truly ill this past year? Did you face events not known to wizarding kind?" I ask trying to think of questions to ask"How did you meet your friends? Do you know that your eyes are two toned?" I add feeling abit foolish I bet she thought me dim. I notice a look cross her face it is a pondering look. Her eyes close it is like she drifts into herself she paled briefly and smirks.

"Wow, Harry I do believe we found a person that makes Shucichi seem normal, ha ha ha wow you are creepy in a cool way hold on let me process all asked in order"Siria says looking at me her eyes are like storm clouds mixed with clay"Hmm Shucichi and I have different fathers his died when he was 3 my mum met my dad at a reunion dad adopted older brother. Hm well I was eventually born I will not go into graphic details I know some professors find me a terror. I am sure you are aware how babies are made if not I can tell you."Siria says looking at me in a manner that made me tremble I however heard footsteps and the sound of someone clearing their throat Siria made a face."Oh foo not you" I turn to see Shuichi Minamino Black shake his as he places an arm around Siria pushing her hair to the side staring at her."Fine I will be good I was playing"

"Oh yes and next thing I will learn is you, Yusuke, Hiei and some others will do most devious things I swear I think you know better what happened to my little film buff baby sister? Perhaps certain peers of ours have corrupted your pure heart. I would hold off on telling details of certain events sister you know you and I are not to tell others that. Harry is often nervous of you I do not like it one bit what would mother say?" Shuichi gave a smile that made me wonder how the two siblings were alike yet not. Siria looks at me as she seems to concede to her brother's wishes. Hiei gave Shuichi a look and seemed to mutter in Japanese. Shuichi stares at Hiei and seems to narrow his eyes in a annoyed manner.

"Hiei come now do not act this way surely you can be civil if not for Siria's behalf for Yukina's sanity."Shuichi says as I watch Hiei stare at Shuichi as if was not sure to tell him off laugh or do something else he however snorts and walks to Siria speaking in Japanese before heading off. Siria laughs and looks at Hiei with a curious look I wonder what was said. I see Shuichi playfully cuff Siria"Do not even do that Hiei will come around I think if you coax him he shall go on you and Hermione have a class go to"Shuichi whispers to Siria who nods and looks at me gesturing me to come.

"What did your brother mean about not talking about other things and letting Hiei be? Also why did you not follow Hiei?"I ask as Siria stares at me and gave a weak smile in my direction I have a feeling I may not want to know why. Siria gave me a frustrated look as her hair fell into her eyes she mumbled something I arch a brow as Siria sighs looking at me she shivers as she looks to Harry who shook his head I wonder what they are hiding.

"It is a funny thing what you do to protect others most adults think most my age are selfish, I did something bloody dangerous as did Hiei and my brother a few others know of it but a condition is we can not speak of it, yet. Hiei is likely going to put on his uniform I know he will he knows I am not in a good mood when my brother lectures me I will listen but.. I just may ditch class I did it before in Japan I was skipped ahead most teachers were annoying"Siria inhaled as I wonder why would anyone that was smart miss school. Harry shook his head as Siria glares"Also things ocured when Harry was away I know he wonders why I do not let him know secrets we have" Siria stopped talking her jaw dropped I follow her gaze Hiei Jagansai appeared walking with Yusuke Urameshi, Yukina Jagansai, Kuzama Kuabara and the Botan Charon girl. Inoticed all looked cuisous in thier uniforms only Urameshi was not properly dressed he wore the sweater vest tie but had green pants on.

Siria pov

Yusuke was bound to get a lecture I am shocked Kieko got him into a uniform at all, I knew my brother was likely tracking down the Weasley twins. I start to laugh I notice Hermione looks confuse thankful Harry explains as I reach into my pocket I swear under my breathe and pull out a few yen playfully Yuske smirks wildly extending his hand as I snort waving the yen playfully in my friends face.

"Siria what is that look I do not like it oh no what are you up to?" Kuabara asks as I narrow my gaze and walk over to Kieko and shake my head in a manner of disdain, I am aware my friends forget how wealthy my Wizarding family is however Kieko won the bet I swear I was not one to think she would make a wager. Yusuke was shocked as I count of the yen to Kieko.I smirk as Kuabara says"Wait you two made a wager on what?"I whistle as Yukina replied to Kazuma

"I was abit shocked the two of them made a wager if Yusuke and Hiei would be in full uniforms, and Siria actually bet on Yusuke of all things I think she was not certain Hiei would wear his uniform. I also notice she is in a skirt so I do believe Yusuke you do owe Kazuma" Yukina smiles adding"You look nice Siria why do you not dress so more often?" Yukina looked great even if she wore Gryffindor colors. I turn to my peer Yusuke and glare at him with a stare that most fear. Botan grabs me I look at her as she reminds me that I will get in trouble and I smirk slowly. I watch all interact when I study my watch I swear

"Guys we best head to class you know certain professors will likely lecture us, Hiei Walk with me, Hermione you may know this I do trust you later I may tell you what movies I like, I do like certain things Hiei is harder to win over but I may try to get him to play nice."I manage as Hiei arches a brow whispering to me that he may likely rather watch Kuabara shower than befriend a epic Otaku. I playfully shove him as he sighs stating he wil not trust her yet after all only a few he was so open to.

Severus pov

I watch Black's daughter enter the room from my office, it was strange she was like him in ways yet I saw the indifference to Potter she had,her elder brother was a superb student, quite popular and had potential to do great things I know if he was not a Gryffindor I would be kinder toward him. I notice the girl however has an exotic nature of her own the Jagansai boy glares at me as the whole lot of their group enter the headmaster explained that Urameshi, Kuabara, Black Minamino and the Jagansai boy along with Charon were actaully minions of the Japanese god of death King Ynema or more to the point his son Prince Konema. I was told the lot were allowed to leave if the god summoned them Botan was actually a messenger of sorts. I at first was skeptical until the young Death God appeared explaining what Minamino and Black did with Hiei the past summer. I was aware that things did occur that could not be reveled needless to say they were on a leash of a death god. I knew the other two girls were just companions Yukina was gifted as she was an ice maiden. Potter knew nothing of what his godsister did and I was told the two parted ways when Potter was 9, after a incident made the Black's shun Potter.

"I swear Siria come on you have to come it is the biggest thing ever why do you not wanna come Urameshi and I are gonna go I would think one that is as athletic as you would like to go to mega Wrestling mania."Kazama Kuabara blabbed as I notice that some of his peers were gesturing that he stop talking. I decide to allow events to unfold before I step in to intervene. Back narrows her eyes as if trying to figure how to reply to the Gryffindor boy.

"Kazuma you truly believe that is real I mean come now watching fools parade around in costumes dance fighting is ludicrous I prefer watching a crude kabuki performance or visit a host club. I swear why would I attend that I told if it is a death metal or metal concert or a real fighting event yes Boxing and mixed martial arts are better than that." I notice the boy looks as if he was punched in the gut and seems to be confused until he finally got that his friend mocked his interest.

"Hey, 1) it is not fake Pharma Kaiva verse the made Yankee is a real fight, 2) I know you like to watch anything that involves guy fighting each other you are just playing tough cause Hiei is around it is werid., 3) I kind of messed up one of your cds but it is Urameshi's fault" The boy pauses and adds"5) you are nice what the hell you act all weird in England I swear what the heck ever since you , your brother and Hiei went with Urameshi you are acting odd" Kazuma pouted as I notice the girl bit her lip before countering to the blunt witted boy with her retort.

"Kazuma you forgot 4) You do anything to my things or to set me off and I will kick your arse If you fucked up my new Metallica Cd you are dead I mean it I will take you and throw you off the highest tower I can find do you know how hard it was to get that shipped from the states?" the girl Siria said I try to not laugh part of me is impressed part of me annoyed for my class being disturbed. I clear my throat enter the room to discuss the lesson plan however no sooner do I begin my normal speech when all hell breaks loose. I see a black plastic case placed on the desk of young Black as it is opened I almost miss the girl's sucker punch I see Kuzama fly across the room landing against Longbottom."You bloody moron I am going to kick your ass all the way back to Japan good lord even Yusuke know you do not mess with my shit" I go to stop the girl and like a dancer she evades me grabbing the taller boy's robes she lifts him up by the throat I thought I would need to summon the head master when Jagansai shouts.

"Yes Siria beat the crap out of the fool and have Shuichi and Yukina down both of our necks you know that is going to end do you not come on I suggest we get air before you do something that may calm you but in the end you will regret. Come on calm down you will work yourself up your mother will not like that"The youth grips the girl by the wrist adding"I was going to deal with him, you honestly think I did not notice how titchy he was as of late., Professor I assure you we will make up our lesson I think for sanity I need to remove Siria for now, I know Botan will brief us on notes."I notice the look the boy gave it reminded me of the dark lord his tone was cool and methodical however speaking to his friend it held a warmth.

"Fine you both will have to also write a thousand lines on why you do not disrupt class, I do not like to deduct points from my house however Mr Kuabara 10 points of Gryffindor for causing a disruption in class. Hurry off you two before I change my mind. I will see you in my office during lunch Black"I retort as the girl nods I notice her eyes had a strange glow and she drew her hood up. She seems to pause before Hiei took her arm I notice the two have a bond that is wordless the girl mutters and Hiei nods retrieving her bag. I wait until I finish teaching my first potions class to track the two down. The sight I see makes me wonder the full details of the previous summer Black was sitting under a tree by Black Lake skipping stones but the oddest thing was her hair appeared to have fox ears, I at first thought it an enchantment or some costume until they moved on there own in a way an enchantment would not.

"You should tell the fox you know he can teach you to calm yourself best, I seriously think you should inform your father and uncle my friend, I agree you must not tell your mother not after what you and the fox did to help her. What is the is deal about the stupid disc anyway can you not get a new one I mean I am certain you can or is it another reason you normally let me handle the baboon fool." Hiei's voice was cool and gentle a tone I did not hear in class realize he was in a branch above Black"Do not tell that was the disc you Uncle Reg manged to actually go off and get for you Why on earth would you let the moron borrow it?"Hiei leaps in front of the girl studying her he made a face"You did not do because Yukina asked you know you do not have to always be nice, my sister is kind but you know you can say no she is not that fragile" Hiei shook his head as Siria scowls muttering something getting up.

"Hiei, look maybe I want to be kind to my other friends I am still a kid I do not yet know what the hell I want yeah we are best friends and we care gravely for each other. I also know my father wants me to try to not rush into things I thank god he did not decide to set me up like certain females members of my family were... I mean did you see how pompous Draco's father was good lord I would hate to be with one that does not get me."The girl placed a hand against the boy's face"Do not even try to start drama with others I speak to, and yes uncle Reg got the disc okay, but I am starting to notice things Harry looks weird, and not the fact he is a dork I noticed the bruises. I promised my dad I would try to help him." the girl scowls as the other protests pointing out Potter seems to fancy the girl. yes Hiei I know that damn it has it ever occurred to you that I do at times want to try to know others. I mean you always chase off others you find weak, even my brother is not that over protective. I need to be left alone or else you will end up facing my temper and you know aside from Urameshi and my brother I can duel fair against you." I notice the girl stood up she looks at Jagansai again"Incidentally I do at times like other boys Hiei it does not change how I feel of you I do not want to miss out on being a kid you see your my best friend and most likely you are the one I will end up with but do you honestly think, it is easy for me to fit in here if I am veiwed as already having a boyfriend I told you I would be certian by age13 I made a promise to father I am a person of honor." The looks on Hiei's face was a mix of confusion, hurt, rage and contempt. The next thing he did was curious he appeared in front of the girl and kissed her.

"Fine I will let you find yourself know this aside from my sister I love nothing you are blind to the fact that those you find amusing for now will accept you after all I know all the annoying and endearing habits. I also know we saw alot of things since Urameshi's trial and our dealings with the damned fool Konema if you are fearful of that, you are not ready to see what is in front of you for now I will let you be, I will not let others be with you so easily , Potter is like a sibling I will not worry of him, Draco is weak and as your kinsman I will not hurt him, others I do not know. I also am aware you like Granger it sickens me to think you would befriend that creature at least Kieko and you have common interest in cooking and other things. I ask you just be careful also we are not alone, no it is not the one you dislike it is the one you find civil yet did not like his lecture. Professor Snape it can be rude spying I wil take my friends detention please I know why Siria attacked Kazuma"Hiei turns toward me and I saw a spark in hi eyes that was familiar Bellatrix Lestrange often had that spark. The girl was lost in reverie as I realize Hiei must of gave her a bit of shock.

"Hiei while I find it rather noble to want to protect your friend Ms. Black did injure another student and did disturb my class. I also believe I would like to talk to her alone. I assure you I will treat your friend as I do most of my house despite the fact her father and I did not get on as lads I do find she is rather a curious person. Now get to your next class boy."I command as the youth gave me a look but nods muttering under his breathe I notice Black was holding her right hand as her strange ears seemed to slick back."I suppose you will explain what the hell you lot did this summer the headmaster did not revel full details but I can not help but notice you are abit different than most witches in your clan." I encountered much in my years as a wizard but the young girl gave a look of one years older than her age of 11years."If you wish we can talk in my office I have a feeling it is a long story." I say in a somewhat gentle tone. I see a smirk that was a trademark of the Black family however the way her eyeslit up was nothing like her father's family it was a familiar look, like Lily but of course I knew that her mother was Shiori Minamino who did indeed attend Hogwarts in my time, she was a passing acquaintance. I see some of her mother's features as she seemed to nod.

"I shall comply sir the story of my affliction is due to an ailment of my childhood I will explain in your office as I trust a few others but not many"Siria gave a look as if she was not sure what she would do. I lead the way watching her hold her fist she sighs"I may have broken a finger or two I forget how thick Kazuma's head is he used to fight Yusuke all the time I swear it is odd they are best friends"Siria sighs softly as I gesture for her to enter my office her eyes narrow as if she is trying to decide what to do next."You are not a pervert are you I mean I tend to dislike teacher summoning to their offices it is unnerving."The girl made me pause I wonder what the hell she encountered to make such a remark.


End file.
